Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus rex One of the most famous and well studied dinosaurs in the world, Tyrannosaurus hails from North America during the Late Cretaceous and was among one of the last non-avian dinosaurs on Earth before their extinction at the end of the Cretaceous. Tyrannosaurus is one of the largest land carnivores and for almost a century was the largest carnivorous dinosaurs until being dethroned by Giganotosaurus in 1995. The head of the Tyrannosaurus is massive, with enormous teeth and powerful jaws that could deliver a bone crushing bite. In contrast its forearms are famously tiny in comparison to the rest of its body. The eyes of Tyrannosaurus face forward, giving it excellent vision to judge distances. It was without a doubt the apex predator in North America during the Late Cretaceous, preying on many hadrosaur and ceratopsian species. At a stretch it may also have hunted armoured ankylosaurs, though their defences most likely deterred the predator. For years, the Tyrannosaurus had a dubious reputation as a loner that would kill other Tyrannosauruses in its territory and would leave its offspring to fight for themselves. However recent evidence points to a gentler side of this king of the dinosaurs; fossils have been found of Tyrannosaurus of varying ages together, suggesting they moved in packs or family groups and that the young stayed with their parents for a long time, helping them hunt. The growth stages of Tyrannosaurus is well documented. Tyrannosaurus is a fierce predator that uses ambush tactics to attack prey, but will scavenge when given the chance; it is foolish to turn away from a free meal in the wild after all. Tyrannosaurus remains have been found across the North American continent, but most famously in the Hell Creek and Lance Formations. Here they lived alongside Ankylosaurus, Edmontosaurus annectens, Triceratops, Pachycephalosaurus, Dakotaraptor, Torosaurus, Leptoceratops, Denversaurus, Anzu, Struthiomimus and Thescelosaurus. Tyrannosaurus is seen as a must have for many parks and will no doubt bring in hoards of visitors both young and old. Never the less, Tyrannosaurus is a powerful animal and caution must be taken when housing one, let alone a whole family. Tyrannosaurus' History in Mesozoica Tyrannosaurus is one of, if not, the most popular and well-known dinosaur to have ever existed. So naturally, it was in the game from the very beginning and currently has the most models and skins out of any dinosaur RexyRun.jpg "Scotty" model TyrannosaurusScott.PNG TyrannosaurusCinna.JPG Tyrannosaurus.JPG TyrannosaurusGrey.JPG TyrannosaurusCrusher.JPG|"Crusher" skin TyrannosaurusGrey2.JPG TyrannosaurusBlack.jpg TyrannosaurusBluw.JPG DarkPeckyScotty.jpg TyrannosaurusBronze.JPG|"Bronzed Lichen" skin Feathered Rex model TyrannosaurusFeathered.JPG RedRexFeathers.jpg TyrannosaurusPink.JPG 17661827_201673786998485_7031918515133087744_n.jpeg.jpg|Updated feathered "Sue" model TyrannosaurusSue2.JPG TyrannosaurusBacker.JPG TyrannosaurusBrown.JPG TyrannosaurusRoyal.JPG MaleSue.jpg|The "male" skin SpottedSue.jpg|"Specky" SnowyRex.jpg TyrannosaurusSue.JPG|Blank Model Category:Dinosaur Category:Theropod Category:United States Category:Late Cretaceous Category:Carnivore Category:Jurassic Park Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park III Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park (Book) Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Book) Category:InGen's List Category:Indominus Rex Category:Feathered Dinosaurs Category:Robert's Models Category:Tyrannosaurid Category:North America Category:Cretaceous Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Hell Creek Category:Lance Formation Category:1874 discoveries Category:Prehistoric Park Category:Jurassic World Evolution Category:Primeval Category:Jurassic Fight Club